


Drinking All The Way To Third Base

by lashtonaf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Choking, Dom Michael, Drinking, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scratching, Sex, Sub Calum, Top Michael, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonaf/pseuds/lashtonaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants someone to come over and check out his new man cave. Calum agrees and things get pretty heated after a few drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking All The Way To Third Base

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't been posting, I just have had negative motivation to do anything whatsoever. Hopefully this isn't awful since I kind of forgot how to do this. Anyway, wherever there's a hardcore lashton shipper there's a hardcore Malum shipper.  
> (Ignore the poor spacing and my poor title choices)

Michael collapsed onto the nearest piece of furniture, admiring the work he had done. Over the last week or so he had turned one of the rooms at his parents’ house into a total man cave, complete with a flat screen TV and Xbox. The color scheme was relatively simple, everything being either white or a shade of gray, with a few pops of red here and there.

As he sat down to look around, he realized that he wanted one of his friends to come over and check it out. He couldn’t call Ashton because he was off in New Zealand or something, and no one had heard from Luke in a while, so that left Calum. It was always Calum.

He took his phone out and dialed Calum’s number.  It only rang a couple of times before the familiar voice said, “Hello?”

Michael suddenly forgot what he even called for. After a few seconds it finally got back to him. “Oh yeah, hey Cal, you wanna come over?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I finished my man cave and its pretty sick, you should come see it while it’s still in pristine condition.”

“Sweet! I’ll be over in a little while,” Calum stated in his usually chirpy voice.

As soon as Calum hung up, Michael jumped up and ran across the house to his bedroom, looking for some nicer clothes to put on. When he got in there he started picking up random t-shirts and jeans, smelling them to make sure they were clean. Finally deciding on what to wear, he ran next door to the bathroom to take a quick shower to freshen himself up.

It was kind of ridiculous, really. Michael didn’t have to dress up or even shower just for Calum to come over. They had been best friends for basically forever, and besides that, they’ve lived together on tour buses, so it isn’t like they’ve always looked and smelled their best around each other. It’s mainly just the fact that Calum always seems to look and smell so good, even though he swears up and down that he never even tries.

Or maybe it was because Michael really did want to impress Calum, as much as he’d refuse to admit. He had always kind of had a thing for him. He loved Calum, and not just as a best friend, but sometimes more, due to the fact that he’s always been there for him, whether it be homesickness comforting, or a quick handjob in the back of the bus when there wasn’t a better option.

Michael took his shower quickly, before jumping out and drying himself off and getting dressed. He started doing his hair when he heard the front door open.

“Cal! I’m in the bathroom!” Michael called out, so that Calum wouldn’t be wondering around the house.

He heard footsteps clomp down the hallway, slowing down a little the closer they got, “Is it safe? Can I look? Who knows what you’re doing in the bathroom,” Calum giggled.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m just doing my hair you asshole,” Michael retorted.

Calum appeared in the doorway with his hands raised, “hey, hey, calm down now,” he said, jokingly.

Michael looked over and admired his best friend. He was wearing a tattered up tank top and some loose basketball shorts, with some flip flops. Despite this casual ensemble, he still looked _really_ good. His hair was long and messy, beginning to curl around his ears and neck, usually a sign that it was time for a haircut. He had also gotten a lot tanner since Michael saw him last. _Shit._

Michael gave up on his hair and just decided to ruffle it around with his hand before leaving the bathroom.

“So where’s your fancy man cave?” Calum said, with a sly grin on his face.

Michael wanted nothing more than to just shut him up with a big kiss, right on the lips, but instead he dramatically used his body to gesture towards the other end of the house, “Right this way, your majesty.”

The two boys walked across the house and into the room that Michael claimed as his own. Michael walked into the center of the room held his arms up, “Well, this is it. I don’t really have much to say about it.”

Calum dramatically walked into the room and squinted up his eyes as he placed one of his hands on his chin and began to ‘examine’ the room, nodding here and there at everything.

“Will you just sit down or something, Jesus Christ, I’d like to see you do better,” Michael snapped, suddenly feeling victimized and judged by the stupid kiwi.

Calum stopped his pretending and flopped down onto the couch, “It’s nice, really, I just don’t want to raise your ego too much,” Calum said, smiling widely.

Michael sat down beside him, holding up an Xbox controller, “FIFA?”

“Hell yeah, it’s been too long since I whooped your ass at that,” Cal said, snatching the controller from him.

A few hours, many games of FIFA (which Calum did win the majority of), and too many beers to count later, the two were just sprawled out on the couch giggling as they tried to engage in conversation.

Michael was sitting on the couch with Calum’s head in his lap, Cal being spread out with his long legs dangling over the other end of the couch. Michael was idly twirling a couple of Calum’s blonde curls between his fingers as he tried to listen to a story that Calum was trying to tell him about his camping trip with Ashton and their other friends.

When the story reached its close, Calum just started giggling uncontrollably, with his eyes scrunched shut and his hands over his face, which Michael thought was really fucking cute.

A few minutes later, when Calum finally gained his composure, they sat in silence, Calum staring up at the ceiling and Michael just trying to look anywhere but into Calum’s eyes (which is harder than it sounds).

The silence was broken a few minutes later when Calum cleared his throat and started speaking in a much more serious voice than he had a few minutes previous. “Hey, Michael.”

“Yeah, Calum?”

“I’m really horny.”

Michael about died on the spot. _What the fuck._

Trying his best to keep his cool, Michael responded in the most nonchalant voice that he could manage, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I haven’t really gotten laid much lately.”

Yeah, well, neither had Michael, and he wasn’t complaining about it.

“Me neither.”

Calum made a little humming noise, but still hadn’t looked at Michael, who had glanced down at him a few times, checking to see if he moved his eyes from the ceiling.

Without saying another word, Calum got up from his spot on the couch and left the room. Michael began to freak out, internally, of course, wondering what just happened. Did he ruin a chance to have sex with the guy he liked? What did he say wrong? Why did Calum even tell him that?

Before he had time to beat himself up too much, Calum came back, except this time he straddled Michaels lap, sitting so that their faces were inches from each other.

Michael could feel Calum’s breath brush across his lips, he could smell the beer on his breath as he looked into his eyes in silence for what seemed like a decade before Calum spoke up, “C-can I kiss you, Michael?”

Michael gulped audibly and quickly nodded. Seconds later he felt their lips crash together, messy at first, but picking up a rhythm soon after. Calum’s lips were plump and a little dry, but Michael thought that they felt perfect against his own. Calum gently ran his tongue across Michael’s bottom lip before both of their tongues intertwined between their colliding lips. Calum had wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, and Michaels hands were down around the dark haired boy’s waist. Michael took Calum’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slightly, before Calum pulled away and looked at him as he tried to catch his breath.

“Shit, Cal, I’m sorry, I won’t bite you again, I didn’t kn-,“ Michael started, before Calum cut him off.

“No, fuck, please do it again, I’m so turned on,” Calum said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Their lips reconnected almost immediately, even more passionately than before. Calum had his hands tangled in Michael’s faded red hair, and Michael’s hands were now squeezing Calum’s ass. Calum’s _amazing_ ass, at that. Calum pulled away and began to kiss down Michael’s jaw and neck, slowly.

“You smell so good,” Calum said between kisses, which made Michael’s cock throb a little. He hadn’t even noticed how hard he was before that.

Almost as if he knew what Michael was thinking, Calum began to slowly grind against Michael, making their clothed cocks rub against each other, which made both boys whimper slightly.

            Michael recollected himself enough to ask, “Cal, you wanna ride my face?”

            Calum quickly raised his head from where he had been leaving hickeys across the older boy’s neck and nodded, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

            Calum stood up and began to slowly take his clothes off, one piece at a time, Michael doing the same.

            “You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Michael said, reassuring that they were really about to do this.

            Calum took Michael’s face into his hands and started giggling, “Yes, I wanna do it, a lot. I have for a while, so let’s stop wasting time.”

            Michael took that as his cue to lie down on the couch, Calum following and sitting on Michael’s belly.

            “That’s…not how this works?” Michael said, wondering why Calum’s ass wasn’t in his face.

            “Are you sure you want my asshole right there? And my balls and stuff? They’re kinda gross.” Calum said, with a slight look of disgust.

            “Yes, you’re not gross, now get over here,” Michael said, growing impatient.

            Calum scooted up, so that his ass was right where Michael needed it. He reached down and placed a hand in Michael’s hair, “I’m ready.”

            Michael went straight for it, placing a few wide licks across Calum’s tight hole. Calum jerked forward a little, letting out a loud whine as he tightened his grip on the faded hair. Michael proceeded to leave a mixture of little kitten licks and wide sloppy licks at the area. He had his hands up, spreading Calum’s cheeks to ensure that he was as far in as he could go. After a few minutes of this, Michael stiffened his tongue out to begin fucking into Calum with it, making the dark haired boy grind down a little and let out a string of swears.

            “Michael, fuck, I’m aching, I wanna cum,” Calum whined out.

            Michael pulled away quickly, “Do it then.”

            Calum used the hand that wasn’t in Michael’s hair to slowly jerk himself off. He used the excessive amount of precome as lubricant and slowly stroked himself, giving special attention to the head.

            Michael continued to fuck Calum with his tongue, taking it out every so often to place kitten licks and kisses at the area. Soon after, Calum’s grinding downwards became uneven and Michael knew that he was probably close to his release.

            A few moments later, Calum shuddered above Michael and he felt something hot and wet hit his forehead as he heard Calum’s ragged moaning and heavy breathing. Calum’s body went limp and he leaned sideways against the back of the couch for a moment, trying to steady his breath, “fuck,” is all he had to say.

            Once he got back to normal, Calum laid on top of Michael, using one of his fingers to wipe away the cum that had landed on Michael’s forehead and he stuck the finger into Michael’s mouth, who happily sucked it clean. He pulled the finger out and replaced it with his tongue, tasting himself in Michael’s mouth. A few moments later, Calum got up and moved a little further down, sitting on his knees in a spot that’d allow him to suck Michael off.

            Michael sat up and turned so that he was sitting on the couch properly, making sure to spread his legs to allow Calum to fit between them from his spot in the floor.

            Calum started out by grabbing the base of Michael’s cock and slowly stroking it, using both precome and spit as lubricant. After he jerked him off for a few moments, he leaned down and started to gently lick at the head. Michael whimpered and bucked his hips, wanting more friction. Calum retaliated by slowly licking a wide strip up the back of Michael’s aching cock, paying special attention to the large vein that followed the path of his tongue. When he reached the top, he took the head into his mouth and lapped his tongue around it. Michael had tangled one of his hands into Calum’s messy hair and he was slightly pushing his head down, wanting him to take more of him into his mouth. Calum obliged, slowly inching down taking as much as he could into his mouth, stopping once he reached his throat. He used one of his hands to jerk off the area that didn’t fit into his mouth in the same slow rhythm that he was bobbing his head.

            Michael was a mess above him, moaning and whimpering as he let out various swears and praises. His hair, which had just started to dry from his shower, was starting to stick to his forehead, which was wet with perspiration.

“L-look at me, Calum, fuck, you’re doing so good,” Michael moaned out.

            Calum looked back up at him, wiggling his eyebrows at him as he continued to take him down to his throat, slightly gagging each time. Michael could see the tears beginning to well up around his eyes. He also noticed that he was really close to coming, so he pulled Calum’s hair in a way that signaled him to pull off.

            Michael began to quickly pump himself, “I wanna cum on your face,” he told Calum, who happily waited for it with his mouth opened.

            It didn’t take long for Michael to finish, splattering Calum’s face, hair, and neck with his load as he moaned out Calum’s name. When he finally came down from his high, he wiped some of the cum that was still on Calum’s neck with his finger and placed it into Calum’s mouth, who sucked it clean before standing up and straddling Michael again.

            “Michael,” he began.

            “Calum,” Michael stated back, still a little out of it from his orgasm.

            “Fuck me,” Calum finished.

            Michael didn’t know how to respond, other than kissing the younger boy hard. Both of their hands roamed each other’s bodies, squeezing and scratching wherever they landed. When they pulled away again, Michael panted out a demand, “Lie down.”

            Calum lied down on the end of the couch as Michael quickly left the room, and came back with some lube and a condom.

“Here we go,” Michael said, as he sat down on the couch and situated himself between Calum’s legs, one of which was thrown over the back of the couch and the other propped up on the coffee table.

            “I had a condom in my pocket,” Calum said, as he noticed Michael fumbling around.

            “Do you just keep one with you at all times?”

            “No, what do you think I left the room for?”

            “What did you just take one of mine? How did you know wh-“

            Calum sat up and grabbed Michael’s face and connected their lips, signaling for Michael to just shut up and get on with it.

            “Okay, um, let’s do this then,” Michael said, as Calum laid back down and spread his legs as much as he could.

            Michael poured some of the lube onto two of his fingers, before he put the bottle down and started to circle Calum’s hole. After he slickened it with some of the lubricant, he started to push in, not having much resistance at first, but having to push harder the farther in he got.

            “Is this okay?”

            “Y-yeah, just feels funny,” Calum said, his breathing a little awkward.

            Michael started to press a second finger in, with more resistance than the first.

            “Relax, Calum, it’ll be easier,” Michael said, in reference to the resistance.

            “I am relaxed!” Calum shouted.

            “Doesn’t sound like it,” Michael mumbled under his breath.

            Not low enough though because Calum reached up and smacked him.

            Michael just went on with what he was doing, finally having two fingers completely in, which he began to scissor. A third finger slipped in easier, before Calum started getting agitated, “Just fuck me already, dammit.”

            Michael pulled his fingers out and readjusted himself so that his cock was right at Calum’s entrance. He reached over and grabbed the condom and squirted some lube into his hand, jerking himself with it to make sure he’d make this process as easy as possible. He grabbed the base of his cock and began to slowly push in.

            It was almost like the fingering was pointless, since there was still so much stretching when he put his cock in. Calum squirmed underneath Michael, telling him to slow down. Michael had only pushed the first couple of inches in, so he let Cal adjust to that before he continued, quickly bottoming out, to which Calum took a while getting used to.

            “You’re so fucking tight, fucking hell,” Michael said, as he waited for Calum to adjust, growing impatient.

            “Well what the fuck did you expect? I’ve never had a cock up my ass before.”

            Michael just sighed and slowly pulled out before slowly pushing back in. Calum’s breathing was uneven but was starting to get more normal. Finally, Michael thrusted again and Calum moaned.

            Michael worked up a slow rhythm, making sure that Calum was okay before he sped up. He placed his forearms on either side of Calum’s head so that their faces were inches apart. Michael leaned down and started to kiss Calum’s neck and collarbones, making sure to leave markings. He continued his quickened thrusting, and must have grazed Calum’s prostate because he let out a loud whine and clenched his eyes shut. Michael tried to repeat what he did and succeeded because Calum grabbed onto Michael’s shoulders, digging his fingernails deep into the pale skin as he let out more whines and moans.

            Michael continued his quick thrusting as Calum left scratches along Michael’s back, which he knew was going to burn like hell later. Michael reached down with one of his hands and began to jerk Calum off, making the dark haired boy moan loudly as his breathing became more ragged. Michael sat up straight again, to allow easier access to Calum’s cock.

            “Can I choke you?” Michael asked Calum, who was looking wrecked.

            Calum nodded and Michael took his one free hand and wrapped it around his neck, squeezing hard at the sides, probably hard enough to leave bruises aside from the hickeys that were already there.

            The combination of Michaels hard thrusting, being jerked off, and having a lack of oxygen quickly sent Calum over the edge as his back arched off of the couch and he came with a loud moan. His body convulsed and his eyes rolled back as Michael let go of his neck and stroked out his orgasm. Once Calum started to come down from his high, for the second time, Michael thrusted as fast as he possibly could, making Calum whine due to overstimulation.

            Not long after, Michael’s orgasm followed. He stilled mid-thrust and released his load into the condom before pulling out and collapsing on top of Calum.

            Both boys laid on the couch, the only noise between them being their ragged breathing. A few moments later, Michael got up and removed the condom, putting it in the trashcan across the room. He came back and laid down on top of Calum, nuzzling his face into the boy’s neck.

            “Michael.”

            Michael made a low humming noise in response.

            Calum used one of his fingers to trace circles along Michael’s pale back, causing him to wince whenever he dragged across one of the scratches. Calum started to giggle to himself.

            Michael raised his head, “What’s so funny?”

            “I guess your man cave isn’t too pristine anymore.”

            Michael just rolled his eyes and kissed the boy again to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback, please! This is my first time doing Malum and I want to know how I did :-)  
> 


End file.
